Mario And Sonic Chaos Returns
by EpicWolf1
Summary: Eggman, Eggman Nega, Eggman Ultra and Bowser combine the dark heart and master emerald. They think that will give them ultimate power but they are very very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am EpicWolf1 and me and Wolf (my dog) are going to write a Mario and sonic crossover.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anyone from this chapter, Nintendo and Sega own them.**

* * *

Many people know the legend about chaos and Tikal, but do they know the whole Story?

Chaos was once a normal chao, but he spent so much time near the master emerald that he mutated into chaos. He looked after the chao and made sure that clean water always ran in the alter around the master emerald. But one day Pachacamac went to the alter to use the emeralds to win the fight they were in. He harmed many chao in the progress but that sent chaos in to extreme rage. He got so mad that he absorbed all the negative energy from the emeralds making him mutate into...

... Perfect Chaos!

Perfect chaos was unstoppable, no one even stood a chance against him, until Tikal connected her mind with perfect chaos and trapped him in the master emerald. But trapping Perfect Chaos came with a heavy price, and Tikal was too trapped in the master emarald. From that day forwards the emeralds were known as the chaos emeralds.

There was also a dark legend about a king and a scientist who would one day combine the master emerald and dark heart. That would unleash unimaginable power that would make perfect chaos look like a mindless baby. They are clueless of what they will do and think it will give them ultimate power. Once the creature is realised, there is one hope, one that it will be stopped. But when that chance comes and goes, if the creature is not beaten, then nothing can stop it...

..._nothing._

* * *

**Please leave a comment this is my first story and I would like to know what you think about it. Sorry that it is so short but what else can I put in the legend? I will post chapter 2 as soon as possible and take note of the ideas you post.**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2 4,000 years later

**Hello this is chapter 2 as you can see and this is 4,000 years after the legends were written, by the way. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, and the one hope is a group of people, not one person. When I checked chapter one with a friend they thought the one hope was one person.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own**

**Eggman Ultra**

**E132-Assassin**

**Cole ( a black yoshi who came from the real world and became yoshi general )**

**Fire**

**danniecrystal22 owns Crystal and Doshi**

**Nintendo and Sega own the rest**

* * *

It was a fine day on yoshis island, they had just fended of the invasion from bowser. It was pretty easy, they just shot the ships with there machine guns and missiles, bowser accisdently sent out the ships without weapons, but that's what the yoshis thought. Bowser sent out the ship knowing that they would get shot down. The ships were a decoy were a decoy that bowser sent while lemmy snuck in and stole what the yoshis were given the task of protecting since it was created...

... The Dark Heart.

Lemmy knocked out the Guards With knock out gas. The yoshis weren't prepared for that so bowser now has the dark heart.

"Eggman all we need now is you Eggman Nega, and Eggman Ultra to get the master emerald," said bowser. Eggman Ultra looks just like Eggman except he wears blue instead of red. " I've already sent E132-Assassin to take care of that! He's a magnificent robot isn't he!" Bragged Eggman Ultra. E132-Assassin is a black robot with a purple strip going down the middle. He has a flamethrower hand that can also shoot beams, a hand with sharp claws that can turn into a machine gun. But one of his best qualities is the ability to turn invisible for a short amount of time, he also knows chaos controll. Bowser wasn't so convinced that E132-Assassin would succeed. Bowser doesn't rely on robots for the simple fact that it could malfunction or run out of charge mid-battle. Metal sonic didn't like bowser because bowser kept expecting him to fail. Bowser relies on living creatures, especially the koopalings. Morton and Roy have a lot of fights but apart from that there well behaved. All bowser and the Eggmen need is the master emerald to get ultimate power. Or so they think.

Meanwhile

"WHAT!" "Thunder Foot you can't be serious!" "Your joking right! Right!?" Bellowed Mario. "No am not joking, the attack was a decoy while someone stole the dark heart. We need you to prepare an assault on Bowser castle." Explained Thunder Foot. "Okay' i'll assemble a town meeting and ask every one to help." "Bye," "Bye."

At the mushroom kingdom castle.

"Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Crystal, Doshi, Cole, Wario, Rosalina, Yoshi, Toad, thank you all for coming and the reason I called you here is because bowser stole the dark heart, we are going to launch an attack on bowser castle. If you don't want do it then leave now," of course nobody leaves. Mario continues "It's great that no one is leaving so we will go over our positions. Peach Daisy and Crystal, you will sneak in then open the doors for us then yoshi doshi and cole will clear a path for the rest of us while toad stays behind and contacts Thunder Foot if we get in any kind of trouble. Crystal Your team will help the yoshis once there in. Is everyone ready?" "Yeah!" everyone shouts.

Location: Bowser Castle

"okay, all you have to do now is hit that button, shouldn't be hard," explained daisy. Boy was daisy wrong. As soon as peach hit the button an alarm sounded "Intruder opening the door bridge!". " It must not have recognised your finger print," guessed crystal. But luckily yoshi doshi and cole entered and kept the goombas and koopas at bay while Rosalina wario Mario and Luigi made there way to the throne room. "He's not here!" Exclaimed Wario. "I'll search for bowser mentally," rosilna decided. " He is" "WHAT THE!" Cut in wario. "What?" Everyone asked "THAT PORTAL!" Wario shouted. There portal started getting bigger then Sonic came through. " Hi," sonic stayed then he shouted at the portal " It's save you can come through!" After that tails, Amy, knuckles, rouge, big, blaze, silver, shadow, shade, jet, espio, vector, E102-Gamma, E123-Omega, a unknown purple hedgehog, cream and cheese came through the portal. "Who are you?" Mario asked the purple hedgehog. "Am Fire, blaze and silvers daughter, and I have fire powers like my mum." "Why are you all here?" Luigi asks. "Because Eggman Ultras robot stole the master emerald and took it here!" shouts knuckles. "You don't think they could be planning to combine the dark heart and master emerald do you?" suggests wario. "If they have the dark heart then yes," replies tails. "We better hurry then before they do!" Jets says "Were are they?" Jet continues. "There at the mushroom kingdom, on the big hill!" "Then let's go!" Shouts blaze.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I will start chapter 3 as soon as possible and post it once am done. I hope you think it was good and please post ideas and what you thought in the comments. I might use your Mario or sonic characters if you ask me to cause I still have time to add new characters in.**

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Chaos

**Hello am back with chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it. Am putting the disclaimer at the end because I don't want to reaveal the new characters in this one. Hope you don't complain about anything in it like people not keeping there characteristics.**

* * *

"Soon the dark heart and master emerald will be one and then nothing will be able to stop us. Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaa!" Eggman says "stop talking to your self weirdo!"snaps bowser. "Eggman you thought we wouldn't follow you here?" Shade asks. "Ye- Wait your here! Now! Just as we're about to succeed every time sonic. Every time!" Whines Eggman. "The machines ready," bowser says. "Perfect, put them in quickly!" "Done!" "Nooooooooo!" The heroes scream. "What have you done Eggman, Tikal and Chaos are in that emerald and you just put the power of the dark heart into that emerald. That will release them both, but they won't be them selves!" Shadow says "Is that bad?" Big asks "Yes!" Shade shouts. "E132-Assassin get rid of mario!" Eggman Ultra orders. Sonic and the other are busy fending off all of bowsers minions at once along with the Eggmans, except for E102-Gamma and E123-Omega. Assassin runs up to the lava pit and is about to drop Mario into it but then Omega and Gamma walk up to Assassin and Omega says " What's the point on being evil, me and E102-Gamma were programmed to hurt people and follow Eggmans orders but we decided it was much better to help people, being evil achieves you nothing as for being good you make friends and people look up to you. So will you help us or not?" "Your right. You broke free of Eggman's programming so I'll break free of Eggman Ultra's," Assassin says. Then he puts Mario back on the ground and with that, he charges at the Eggmen with Gamma and Omega. BOOM! Suddenly everyone stops and stare at what just came out of the emerald. "Hmm, let's see, what should we call them, I know! Dark Tikal and Apocalypse." thinks big out-loud. "That's all you can think about right now!" Screams Jet at the top of his lungs. "Yes," replies big, Metal sonic then says "doing data scan on apocalypse, powers; controls water, air, fire, earth, ice, electricity and weather. Dark Tikal, has chaos conctroll a lot stronger then shadow and E132-Assassin combined. They both also have a single goal which is to destroy everything in sight. I think am going to join the side with more robots so Mario am on your team," "Looks like we're going to die!" Says the Eggmen. Then Dark Tikal opens a portal and sends them fly into it. Apocalypse turns himself into a bubble of water then flys at bower and then goes into bowser mouth. Apocalypse takes complete control of bowser and then says with bowsers voice "Soon I will control you all, soon me and my partner will end everything. You will all die!" then he says "come Dark Tikal," then they both fly off. Then the koopalings command bowser's minions to attack Eggmans robots. Then Roy asks "Can we come with you to save our dad!?" "Defianitly, we need all the help we can get! Mario and sonic both say. "Our first step is to find out were Chaos and Tikal have gone, and am not calling them Dark Tikal and Apocalypse, have gone." Cream says. "But Dark Tikal and Apocalypse are good names for them." Complains Big.

At peach castle,

"Ancient legend says that we will have one chance to stop Apocalypse and if we fail, he will be invincible. Question is how do we stop him? We're not strong enough right now. Knuckles says.

Suddudenly a dude comes out of no where and say " You need to find the 10 power stars and 10 power rings dude. I have on power star and on power ring dude so you can hqve them dude. Give me a shout if you need help dude, me name be Bob dude and Bob be a hippo hippie. See ya later dudes." And with that the hippo disappears in to thin air. "What the hell!" Shouts Jet. "I saw a weird looking star in the sarsa kingdom," crystal says. "Then let's start there!" Shouts wario. And then our heroes set of for the sarsa kingdom.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I own**

**Fire**

**E132-Assassin**

**Apocalypse**

**Dark Tikal**

**Eggman Ultra**

**Bob**

**Cole**

**danniecrystal22 owns doshi and crystal**

**Nintendo and Sega own the rest.**

**I hope you leave a comment and am out of ideas for what to do for the next so until I think of one then this will be a stand still.**

**Wario: ****You could make me beat up bowser**

**me: no**

**Shadow: You could make Bob give me the chaos emerald then I could use chaos control to teleport them into hell.**

**me: your all hopeless**

**please right your ideas in the reviews.**

**Peace out. **


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry

**Sorry but I have no ideas so this story is discontinued.**

**WHY!?**

**:'( **


End file.
